Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 \times 10 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 16 }{ 2 } $
$ = 1 \times 10 + 6 \times 8 $ $ = 10 + 6 \times 8 $ $ = 10 + 48 $ $ = 58 $